Fix II
by Sombereyes
Summary: Weiss could feel it, even as she closed her eyes and tried desperately to sleep. There was always something Yang refused to say…and that she continued to ignore for both of their sakes.


A/N: A companion piece to "Fix". This either stands alone, or works as the second fiction in the storyline.

 **Fix II**

"Your lips are chapped." Maybe it was the wrong thing to say, even as her thumb brushed across that tantalizing lower lip. Plump, bruised from too passionate a kiss moments before. To be fair, it offered a tactile sensation that was so blissfully like Yang in every single way.

"Missions do end up doing that."

"Well, it isn't as if you can carry lip balm. You melt it." And, as Weiss had come to understand about Yang's fighting style, a great many other things. She was the only person Yang knew who actually required a fire proof wallet. "Even so, you'll end up with a split lip if you don't keep them moisturized."

"Then just give me some of yours."

There was a perverse note in her voice, the offering less of a request, much more a demand. That said nothing for the searing kiss that engulfed Weiss a moment later. To make the matter worse for the both of them, it reminded them of how their time alone in the dorm would soon be up. As much as Yang loved to harass her teammates, she didn't want anyone to see the long scratches that marked up her back.

Ones that would, inevitably, continue marking her back as Yang deepened the kiss.

"You're always such a brute." Weiss sighed after the fact, breathless and slightly annoyed that Yang took such heedless liberties. "Would it kill you to take it easy once in a while?"

"Eh, what can I say?" Yang grabbed the sheets, cocooning both of them. "You inspire me to do bad things."

"Not that I mind, of course. It isn't as if I'm a victim of circumstance."

"Oh, but isn't that exactly what you said a while back?"

"I meant when it comes to you, Yang." Weiss settled back down, her fingers idly toying with a blonde strand of hair. The first time she had ever done that, lilac eyes had focused on her suspiciously. Now, Yang had such unmitigated trust on the topic that she closed her eyes at the gesture. "In other ways though…" Weiss began slowly. "Well, it all remains to be seen, I suppose. I certainly wear my family's burden upon my shoulders. I might say that my life was difficult. Or that, I was never given the right kind of apologies for the sort of upbringing I had. Those things are true as well."

"Ya know, I'd put a boot up your dad's ass if I thought it would help."

Weiss merely rolled her eyes at that. "I wouldn't think so, amusing though it might be to see." A little sigh at the endearment later, and Weiss felt Yang's hand pulling her closer. A silent question, little more. Weiss obliged. "I'll be alright. I know I've leveled the weight of my stress onto you. Onto Blake…Ruby too. That wasn't fair, you'll have to forgive me for that."

"Still guilty about that, eh?" Yang asked sleepily.

"Why yes, in fact."

"People care about you." Yang muttered, rolling her hips. "Nuff said."

"Call me a skeptic, but I didn't fully believe you until that night, a few weeks ago. I didn't think you'd kiss me. That you'd hold me close. Tell me that everything was alright. That everything I've ever failed at didn't mean a thing to you. My money, it might as be tinder under your fingers." Weiss laughed a little bit, tinged with fondness, but also edged along the borderline of despondency. "I've never seen someone set a credit card on fire like that before either. You…did that…for me."

"I'd do it again too." Yang said, cracking a sleepy eye open. "Told ya before, babe, you're priceless." Punctuating the statement, her hand wandered to the swell of the shapely ass that was just too good to ignore. A little pinch for good measure, and one of her lady-killer grins, forced Weiss to shake her head at the display.

"And as I've told you, that's the corniest pick-up line I've ever heard."

"Plenty more where that came from."

"So I fear…"

"Weiss, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." Yang said.

"So you say…"

Holding Weiss even more tightly than before, Yang tried to convince the both of them of that fact. Even she couldn't be entirely sure. "Anyone ever tell you that you get really emotional after sex?"

"I've never been with anyone else besides you, so of course not."

"Well, I'm tellin' you now. I'm not going to let anything bad happen. No one's going to force you into anything." Yang said, as she flipped the both of them over. "You're not going anywhere you don't want to go…you're…"

"I'm what, Yang?"

The blonde shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

"If you absolutely insist..." That was the wrong thing to say too. Weiss could feel it, even as she closed her eyes and tried desperately to sleep. There was always something Yang refused to say…and that she continued to ignore for both of their sakes. Yang was warm, always right where Weiss needed her. "Yang..." It was no use. "Yang?" The blonde had already drifted off to sleep. "One day, you're going to have to tell me…"

That day wasn't today…and all of the little things left unsaid were murmurs left entirely to Yang's distant dreams.

So, with an agitated little huff of air, Weiss planted a kiss atop Yang's forehead. Ever so soft, and full of emotion. More tears silently slipping down from her eyes in expressionless wonder. This feeling, indescribable and new. So unlike anything Weiss had ever before experienced. The sweetest torture she had ever needed to endure.

She rarely cried out of sadness…but, as she was starting to find, she often cried out of happiness.

"Blockhead." She cursed, knowing she went on unheard. "I'd say yes, if you simply asked."


End file.
